


Black Heart

by Aurora_00, Joker119



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_00/pseuds/Aurora_00, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker119/pseuds/Joker119
Summary: What is black heart, you ask? It was a tale that was told by many. The secret treasure that made petty pirates craze about it. Not that people know what is exactly a black heart is. It just simply a lost treasure that ensure things you wanted or needed secured in your grip tightly.According to the tales, two miserable souls, with pure hearts and intention, are the only one that will find the hidden treasure. One with ultimate sadness of being left and yet, managed to laugh at silly jokes and the other one, deep in grieve and vengeance, also being abandoned. Angry and upset with the worlds' cycle and lives. But deep inside, he truly wish for peace*WILL BE REWRITTEN*
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Character(s), Bang Yedam/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note that this story will be update in random days. Because both of us are busy, we will not update regularly. So, feel free to read if you can wait for the update :) Thank you!

He was determined to find his lost father, willing to become pirate just for his missing father and unknown mother. Tales that were told to him were utterly ridiculous, there's no way his father was cursed by the almighty Flying Dutchman, and it was hard for him to swallow the fact that his mother was actually a Siren, one of the pirate tales, enchanting visual and alluring voices. His adopted family was kind enough to let him be. Craze about truth, anger hiking up whenever people told him the parents' love story. 

It was a completely different story for this other young man, his life was an absolute lie. Part of warlock, half of human. Orphan and always a target for bullies. Fate had yet to be kind to him. But he was never look back, never put his head down. He would always fight. Also have the hard will to have the truth. Left behind by the parents, he was determined to find and ended them. What if they had died? Then he is willing to learn dark magic, resurrect the parents and kill them again.

These two tormented souls had yet to be found. They need to be together as the red thread of fate already bind them together. Secrets and tales are bound to be found. There are joys and tears. There will be agony and happiness that need to embrace. Truth and wiles are yet needed to be told. However, they need the most essential and most potent treasure to reveal all of it. The BLACK HEART.


	2. 1

Sweat ran through his hair and temple, also the back of his broad back, soaking his brown shirt. The sounds of steel hitting steel echoing loudly through the hot and humid barn. The young swordsman dunk the burning shapen metal into the cold water, creating a thick fog of steam as the newly made sword hissed rather quietly. He lifted the sword up and smirked, satisfied with his own creation. It was a new design and already claimed. The beau of the sword's design will make every man jealous with it's new owner, yet it was a deadly weapon that would slay those who dare to cross.

Polishing the sword and touching up its sheath for his final touch, the young man finally put the beautiful sword in its glass box and slowly put it on the high closet. He turned and startled. "Hi Hyunjin!" The other young man, albeit a bit older from the swordsman greet him cheerfully. "Chris! Can you not?! You scared the shit out of me!" Hyunjin glared , still patting his chest, heart beating loudly. Chris smiled, silently asking forgiveness from the young man. "I'm sorry. I forgot you got a weak heart."

"Whatever, what' re ya' doing here anyway?"

"Hrmm, is...she here?" Hyunjin smirked evilly, nodding. Clearly satisfied with flustered face of his friend as he mentioning about his crush. Hyunjin literally love these two idiots that he called friends but it was too much lately.

"Please talk to her, will ya'? I'm sick lookin' at you guys." Door creaking suddenly, a brown head popped inside.  
"Hyunjin, it is done? Ouh, hi Chris!"  
"Hi Ennik! Ermm, You look... great!" Ennik raised her eyebrow then she look at herself.

"err...Chris, I literally covered in sweat and dirt. What looks so great 'bout it?"  
Chris shrugged. "Well, you...nevermind" 

Ennik sighed and shaking her head slowly as she smiled at Chris's weird antics. Hyunjin rolled his eyes, annoyed at the flirting of these two. The young swordsman then opened the high closet and reached for the newest sword that he created just now. Slowly, he passed the sword to her and patted the brown haired girl. 

"Both of you really need to stop be disgusting. Just be together already!" Hyunjin huffed exasperatedly, clearly fed up with his friends' pining. Both Chris and Ennik being red at his words, stuttering to deny their friend's thought. With red face, Ennik then bid them goodbye with the excuse that the sword need to be delivered to its new owner.

The swordsman groaned loudly, exaggerating it a bit. "So, what did you do today, Chris?"  
"I helped the Old Man Joe at his bar just now. There's pirates over there now. Old Man Joe told me to step out, he didnt let me handle those pirates." Hyunjin hummed, nodding his head. "Pirates, huh? Knowing you, Chris. Probably gonna ask them how to sail eh?" Both of them chuckled. 

Everyone on this island know them both. Chris with his impossible and ridiculous dreams to set his journeys on the vast open seas, exploring the new worlds and realms. Hyunjin, however a little bit more vogue. He is a son of a pirate, who had been cursed by the Flying Dutchman and a Siren, an extremely beautiful and deadly sea creature.

He refused to believe in that however.

He could accept the fact that his father a pirate, yes he could. But the stories that the townfolks told and tell him, made him questioning their sanity. What kind of creature is Siren? Ain't that just one the pirates tales? He refused to believe them. Chris's and Somi's families are the only one that told him to ignore them. To just let their words fall into deaf ears. Hyunjin want to believe that he just from a very poor family and his parents couldn't have him. They give him to Chris's family for his survival and happiness. He was sure of that.

Oh, how wrong that world is,

How twisted that belief is.

When he growing up, at mere 9 years old, his first trait of being Siren blasted fear to everyone. Making people gone weary with him. His childhood are full with people give him stink eyes, evil whispers and mocking words. His eyes bearing those trait, a pair of sparkling blue galaxy eyes. It shown especially during the full moon.Hyunjin as a 13 years old boy, could dive longer than any other his friends. At first, it was a cool trait. He would tease his friends. Until one day, Hyunjin became a freak. Because he had gills on his neck. He hide himself, sad and crying under the town jetty. Chris and Ennik are the one that found him, persuading him there's nothing wrong with him. That he was normal like the others.

"They.. sob.. said I've...sob...I've gills" Tears keep running down his round chubby face. Shoulder hunched up and down harshly as he tried to keep the sobs down.

"What? No, you have nothing, anything like gills! They're just being assholes!" Ennik hissed at Chris's choice of words, softly patting Hyunjin's head and back, consoling him with kind words. Chris keep cursing at those kids, then went groaning loudly as Ennik pinched his mouth, succesfully making the young Hyunjin laugh. 

Hyunjin has changed since then. No longer loud and bubbly, but calm and collective. None of those empty happy chatters, asking this and that, thirsty for knowledges. Instead, books become his companions. Those talks slowed down but never died. Only his closet friends and family will able to see a little glimpse of his old character.  
Ennik fake coughed, snapping them both from the unforgettable memories. Both Hyunjin and Chris smiled sheepishly, Somi just rolled her eyes, knowing what might exactly played in their heads. They're siblings anyway, eventhough blood that running in them was complete different. 

"What' re you doing? Chris, stop distracting the poor boy."

"I'm not! He's the one that stop moving. Not me." Hearing this, Hyunjin flicked the towel that he had around his neck before at Chris. Yelping, Chris softly patting his temple that was hit by the younger, pouting. The girl sighed, rather defeatedly, fed up with these loving siblings moments they having.

"Whatever, you done now. You can go and take your rest now, Hyunjin." With that, the young swordman bid his goodbye to his brother and Ennik, thanking the lady for the wages that he received. Hyunjin hummed as he walked back to his house. He moved out last year, not wanting to impose Chris's family anymore. It was lonely, yes but he rather be alone than troubling others. Chris and his family opposed him of course as for them Hyunjin is a family. However, Hyunjin can't bear the idea of staying with them forever. He had cause some misery for them, and he really wish for them to be happy.The keys dangled loudly, the young man entangled them from the hip jeans and opened the front door. The loud boisterous sound behind him made him looked back.

Now, here is the beginning of the story of these two people. The story of Hwang Hyunjin and Kim Seungmin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my English. It's not my mother tongue. You comment if you had any ideas or suggestions. Thank you... _J0ker119_


	3. 2

Harsh heaves and pants out from the young boy mouth as he ran away from the group of young troublesome lads. He keep looking his back and his surrounding, how much distances his bullies are and if there any rooms or spaces for him to hide from.

They shouted loudly and they also threw things at the running young man. Seungmin saw a raven haired man in front of a house and is opening the door of the house. Seungmin mumbled some spells to slow down the group of annoying rascals behind him. Pushing his legs even more and Seungmin pushed the raven haired harshly into the house, slamming the door real hard and quickly jostled up the inner keys. Seungmin panting heavily, resting his head againts the door, slowly sliding down to the floor. His heartbeats spike up again as he felt the sudden touch on his shoulder and Seungmin instinctively elbowed the young man behind him.

Hyunjin yelped as the young lad pushed both of them into his house, they fall straight onto the hard floor. Momentarily, he was stunned with the brown haired on top him, the lad was stunningly beautiful. Hyunjin groaned when the beautiful boy accidently kicked his shin as he get up. The desperate attempts of locking the door made Hyunjin amused.   
Hyunjin was once again stunned when the pretty boy actually almost elbowed him on the face. Thanks to him fast reflex, Hyunjin managed to save his handsome face from the thin elbow. 

''Woah, hey! Calm down! I'm not going to do anything!'' Seungmin glared at the young man in front him, frowning when the other smile.

"Hey, look. If I am going to do somethin' to you, i've called those jocks." 

Hyunjin keep glancing the other male beside him. This brat is a beau. He can't help himself, he kept on staring. When the other male relaxing his posture, he finally turn towards Hyunjin. "Thank you for the courtesy. Sorry bout' just now." His voice is like a thick sweet honey, Hyunjin was awed again. He unknowingly staring the boy in front him. Seungmin raised his eyebrows, squinting his eyes when the raven haired in front him doesn't say anything.

"Take a picture, it last longer." Hyunjin taken back with the bluntness and smiled. He then got up and offer his hand to boy. "I'm Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin." Seungmin eyed the big hand in front him, knocking it aside as he trying stand up as well. "I'm nobody, and I don't wanna to know ya" Chuckling, Hyunjin shook his head and offered his hand once again. 

"Alright Mr. Nobody, are you okay now?"  
Seungmin eyed the other's calloused hand before grabbed hesitantly. Hyunjin helped him up and turning around, went further into his house. Awkwardly, the half warlock followed, eyeing everything decorating the man's house. 

"Who're those kids? Why are they chasing ya'?" Hyunjin asked as he bought a cup of cold tea, remaining of this morning before he left for work. Seungmin frowned a bit, not really in mood to talk to some kind, most handsome stranger. Light brown eyes glared softly yet harsh the same time.Hyunjin lifted his eyebrow, nodding slowly, completely understanding with the pretty boy's snarky behaviour. He backing down.

Softening his icy glares a bit,Seungmin does feel a little bit guilty. He was annoyed with the teasing, yes but Hyunjin had done nothing else except being kind. Huffing gently, he took the offered cup of tea and placed it on top of the table in front him.   
"Haven't you 'heard bout me before, kind sir? I'm half warlock and orphan. Apparently, being me is a deadly sin." Seungmin mumbled the last word. Heart beating hardly in his chest, wondering if the Kind Hyunjin in front him is only temporary. The silent was too thick and deafening. Seungmin felt like his chest tightened, his breathes are steadyly increasing, palms sweating.

"Then, you haven't heard 'bout me as well then. You should have recognize the name tho?" Seungmin frowned in confusion. He lifted his head and watched the man in front him. 

"What do you mean?" Hyunjin chuckled lightly,most likely amused with the boy. But the confusion on his face was real, and Hyunjin smiled softly albeit sadly. "Im the Siren's and dead pirate's kid.Ring any bells?"

Seungmin was taken back. Sure, he has heard the story somewhere but he never really cared,since he was also struggling to survive and whatnot. He hummed, nodding timidly at Hyunjin's little story. Well, he had to do something right? The air surround them was kinda heavy and sad. Oh why?-

"I'm Seungmin. Kim Seungmin, nice to meet you, Sir Hyunjin." The taller man widened his eyes, head snapping forward, soft teal blue eyes meeting the light brown ones. He huffed in disbelief, smiling quite widely for Seungmin's liking. "Pretty name for bewitching beau like you. It's not fair." Seungmin rolled his eyes, snarky remark flew out his mouth steadily. "Said the man that literally has kingly name in his." 

Both of them stay silent before happily erupted into laughter. Loud numerous knocking that made them both stop. Hyunjin watched Seungmin's pretty light brown eyes flashed briefly into silverish cat eyes. Seungmin was about to get up but stopped by Hyunjin, shushing him as Seungmin was pushed down to sit again. "Let me handle this. Stay there and finished the damn tea, cutey. Oh, that rhymes!"

Seungmin shook his head, chuckling at the older man's behaviour. 'Is he for real?' He wondered, still amused with his current situation. He stopped smiling when voices got louder and heavy with argument. Seungmin stood up slowly, tried to peeking the front door. Hyunjin's back in front him, blocking the entire door frame. 'He was trying to look intimidating.' With Hyunjin's bulky size and his towering height, of course the lad will look intimidating. Even Seungmin himself feel smaller being with him, despite having almost the same height.

"I have the very right to demand for that cursed witch boy! Who do you think you are, Bird Fish?!" Hyunjin lifted his eyebrows, unbothered with the childish nicknames. He smirked, 'people can get really dumb, huh?' . In front Hwang Hyunjin, is the town mayor's son, Wuming. He was dumb arrogant kid, the kind of him is usually snobbish, with mistakenly given handsome features. Wuming scoffed, perhaps in disbelief because this bird fish dared to smirked at him. "Hey Bird Fish, are you mocking me!!?"

"Oh no! I don't. I don't really have courage to do do, good sir. I'm just merely wondering," Wuming raised his eyebrow, confused. 

"Have you heard a dog barking?" With that, Hyunjin slammed his door shut, right on Wuming's fuming red face. Hyunjin laugh loudly behind his home door, finding the town mayor's son's curses and angers funny. He clutched his stomach, muscles hardening due to his hard giggling. A soft snickers behind him, make Hyunjin slowly come to his senses. Seungmin was also clutching his stomach, right hand on his mouth to stiffle the sounds of his laugh. 

"HEAR THIS BOTH OF YOU!! YOU DARE TO MOCK ME?! THE FUTURE MAYOR OF THIS GODDAMN TOWN! KNOW THIS AND REMEMBER TILL YOUR FORSAKEN DEATH!! MUST I REMIND YOU, BOTH OF YOU ARE ABNORMAL! YOUR WHOLE LIVES ARE THE GODDAMN CURSES FROM THE HOLY GOD! I, CHO WUMING, WILL MAKE SURE BOTH OF YOU, AND WHOEVER ASSOCIATED WITH YOU GUYS, BANISHED FROM THIS PLACE, FOR ITS ONLY FOR US, THE HUMAN BEINGS!!" 

Hyunjin and Seungmin both stopped laughing. Not entirely stunned with the constant insults but still enough to sober both of them from the temporary euphoria. One thing that they both share and hate, is the constant reminder from these creatures so called human beings, that they are indeed the cursed forsaken creatures.

Seungmin is trembling in anger, he could feel his hatred through his blood, could feel his silver-ish eyes cat glimmering, glaring hard the door. He could feel his magic developing his silent rage, continue to striving through. He stood tall, taking a deep calm breath before blowing it to the door. Squinting his silver cat eyes, heart whispering spells, sending warnings to the other side of the door. 

Wuming smirked proudly, satisfied when the happy laughing stopping. However, his beating satisficiation didn't last long. As he turned around, he was stunned with Seungmin in front him. The Seungmin he saw, is the smiling Seungmin.


End file.
